


MARINE

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Set in Wano, drake allegiance spoilers, slight Law/Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: Law doesn’t know whether to be surprised by the revelation or feel bittersweet.





	MARINE

Diez Drake, former Marine Rear Admiral, former Supernova, member of the Worst Generation and ally as a Flying Six of the Beast Pirates was, in all actuality, an undercover Marine for a secret division of the Marines under a particular individual whom Drake had not named.

Grey eyes slowly ran along Drake’s undeniably attractive, but stony expression and in remembering his benefactor in that moment, those same grey eyes turned downward as the tiniest smile briefly flickered onto his tanned features. An undercover Marine, huh? It wasn’t unbelievable that there had been more Marines running around in situations like Rocinante had, but in Drake’s case, it was apparently much more top secret.

In some ways, he wondered if Rocinante had been apart of such an organization and if Sengoku had had any part of it as well, but those were questions that he was unlikely to get answers to just yet for one of them, at least. There were other, more important things to worry about.

”I had a feeling, Drake-ya,” Law finally said, once more raising his gaze, and his smile now seemed more amused. “I don’t work with Marines, but I suppose I can make an exception considering both our positions. Now then, tell me what _you_ know, and I’ll do the same.”


End file.
